clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Streets
The Streets of Club Penguin are where the igloos are. Every penguin has a key to enter their igloo. Sometimes, robbers break into the igloos. There are 6 streets all around CP, with Penguin Towers not being classified as a street. They were made years ago but there was only Snowball Avenue. In 2009 they introduced the other streets and in 2013 they finished Penguin Towers. The runs through the streets. List of Streets from largest to smallest Here they are: Snowball Street This is the largest and most populated of them all. Over 80 penguins live here. Famous Penguins who live here are Aunt Arctic, Gary, Narvy, Larry, Cadence, The Penguin Band, Penguin Disco, Billybob, Happy77 and Businesmoose. It is in the south of CP and features the Puffle Lake. The Antarctica Family, Norman Zed, Dustin Flipper, Walden0872, Wikipenguino45 and Saver23 live here. A bridge leading to New Penguin Island is here, so New Penguin Island is part of this street. Most of the famous penguins live here. Agent King and Great Uncle Gariwald VIII were born here. Great Forest Way This is the 2nd largest. The population is unknown but we know that over 60 live here. It is mainly forest area but some parts are by the sea. Famous Penguins who lives here are Captain Green, Polo Field, El Shades, Ninjabert and Werepenguin. It is the east of CP and surrounds the Forest and Cove. You can see the Iceberg if you use binoculars. Other penguins that live here are Gregory McSnowball, KadenBoi8 and Ronald Yates-Gardener. Mountain Hills It is the 3rd largest and 5th most populated. Less than 100 penguins live here though it is big. Famous penguins who live here are Sean Scuba, Alien and Jjoeyxx. There is lots of igloos with nobody in them. The only other residents are a family of 15 with an auntie, uncle, granny, grandad, mom, dad and 9 children. It is in the north of CP within the mountains. Many cozy cottages are here. Beachfront Road This is the 4th largest and the 3rd populated. It features the Beach and Dock. Many pirate penguins live here. Anna Zooks lives here because it is always sunny here (but she moved to Penguin Federation in 2017). It has over 70 penguins. It is in the south-west of CP and has sunny weather. Cody Fisher (Colarondo) lives somewhere around here. Iceberg Lane This is the 5th largest and 4th most populated. About 35 igloos are here. It is most common for robberies. It is in central-north-east CP and it surrounds the Mine Shack, just north of the Plaza. There is a path leading to the dojo. Jet Pack Guy can usually be seen patrolling this area keeping the robbers in line. Members of the RPF most commonly come here to plan meetings. Icicle Avenue The smallest street. Less than 5 penguins live here, with Rookie being one. It is flooded for 3/4 of the year, making Rookie look like an idiot, not that he wasn't one already. It is in north-east CP and has vast wilderness and forest areas. Sensei and the water ninjas sometimes meet here. There is a path leading to Penguin Federation. The Wizard Tower is here but safe from the floods as it is close to the Dojo. Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Nation